one little girl
by changeling girl
Summary: My name is Violet Thomas and I am the only magic user in Star City. I am Hecete! I protect the city with the green arrow ,rag man and wild dog though I have yet to meet them. I suppose you could say that I know the heroes and the people but I do not know who they go as during that day though I have to know them as I know everybody though they might not know me.


My name is Violet Thomas and I am the only magic user in Star City.

I am Hecete!

I protect the city with the green arrow ,rag man and wild dog though I have yet to meet them. I suppose you could say that I know the heroes and the people but I do not know who they go as during that day though I have to know them as I know everybody though they might not know me.

I know overwatch is Felicity Smoak and I also know that she is my Aunt although I haven't seen her in forever and she probably thinks I died in the quake. You didn't here it from me but I have speculations that Felicity's ex Oliver Queen is the green arrow because who has the mayors private cell phone number if thier your ex, and have nothing to do with you.

I started when I passed through the glades on my way home and I found this a ring on he floor it was a topaz ring with a platinum band and small crystals circling the Jewel. I picked it up and put it in my pocket. I walked home wary of the ally I cut through as I passed Verdant and made a vow to go in once I was finally 16 and could get a fake ID.

I got to my Gardian Roy's house and went into the curtained off part that Roy knew not to go near. I heard him come in when I was washing the ring in the sink. He had some chick following him and I heard him say"Nobody's gonna be here"

"Ohh yeah. Hey Roy I think know you forgot something."I say to my Gardian. He turns around "Oh. Sorry Violet. I thought you where at your friends." He says sheepishly.

"That was last week. And if you keep forgetting about me I can go to social services and complain about how horrible a Gardian you are." I retort."Eh.. Roy I thought you said we would be alone." The girl says.

Roy spins around as if remembering she is there."Sorry I thought she was at her aunts or friends for the week."

"Sorry to interrupt this touching moment Roy but who's the girl?"

"Oh right sorry Violet this is Thea,Thea Violet."

I move forward to shake her hand and she notices the ring on my finger. "That's a nice ring where did you get it?" She asks " Oh I found it actually, "I reply before turning to Roy "I was thinking we could sell it get some extra money because pretty soon the money the government gives you to take care of me isn't gonna be enough."I say my voice covering the secret request. I've been begging Roy to buy me a phone for weeks.

I turned around and walked down to the basment and put some pyjamas on before going to the kitchen. I pulled other thre leftover apple crumble and put it in the oven for a snack before I went to bed. I pulled out three plates and loaded them with the apple crumble before handing one to Thea and one to Roy before sitting down on the sofa and digging in."Oh my God this apple crumble is amazing. Where did you get it?"Thea asked and I told her that I made it myself I tell her."I have a blow up mattress in the cupboard if you want to stay the night. You can use my bed."I say when we enter the basement that doubles as my room.

Time skip next morning

"Girls get up or we're gonna be late" Roy yells down the stairs as me and thea take turns in my little bathroom. "Where are we going?" I shout to Roy before he can shut the door "Verdant." He yells back. "Verdant why."

"There's a delivery coming in this morning that me and Roy have to take care of that's why I was over here last night so I could get thier early." Thea explained. I ran to the club and sat on the steps waiting for them. Until a couple older boys came up "well well well what do we have here?"one asked clearly the leader. "A girl who will kick you assessment if you lay one finger on her."

"Ohh looking here boys we got a feisty need on our hands." He chuckled and I agusted my glasses self consciously. A couple of his cronies stepped forwarded raised a hand as 8f to punch me only to be stopped by Roy catching his fist and telling them to leave. "Thank Roy but it was not needed I could have handled myself."

"Really cause it looked like they where gonna beat you up." Thea said from beside Roy. "Really I can get out of anything. I once got lost in D.C ended up in the Pentagon and talked myself out without anyone knowing I was there" I turned around and walked through the doors of the club. Thea runs in after me "how did you manage that?" Roy says coming in after her. "HELIX," I say " is a set of Pandora files that has dirt on anybody who is anybody. You guys I have dirt on by you family and by you individually." I head a small gasp behind me and my feet are moving before my mid has processed anything."Violet?" My Aunt Felicity whispers and is run up to her and hug her.


End file.
